


Hogwarts vs The Twins

by Asphodel_Sky



Category: Devil May Cry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dante's more clever than anyone would guess he is except for his family, Don't expect shipping part until at least they're in fourth or fifth year, Feat: Vergil dissing Snape's hair, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, This whole school experience is not as stress-free as Sparda wanted it to be, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: What happens when you send twin half-demon brothers to the magic school?Aka: Vergil and Dante are in Hogwarts, Sparda gets a near heart attack everytime they get back home and tell how unsafe the whole school is, and Eva is just a proud mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A [fanart](https://twitter.com/gluesalt/status/1176941771139379201?s=19) based on this fic!

“Do you think they'll be all right there? It's the first time they'll be away from us for longer than three days” asks Eva, watching as the Hogwarts Express is disappearing from the Platform 9 and ¾. She hopes her dear twin sons won't get into a fight now that there aren't any responsible adults in the train. 

Sparda takes her hand in his and kisses it gently. 

“Of course they'll be fine, they're _ your _ sons. Besides, you should worry more about if Hogwarts is ready for _ them _, and not the opposite. Those two terrors will make into any and all professors' nightmares, I believe.”

Eva giggles at that. She lays her head on her husband's arm and closes her eyes, smiling delicately. 

“Maybe you're right.”

“And we'll be writing letters to them, probably everyday knowing us. Besides, the headmaster assured the school is safe for kids, so it should be fine.”

“Hogwarts doesn't know the meaning of safety even if it bites it in the arm with demonic fervour, dear.”

“... What? Why no one has informed me about this sooner?! I knew we should have just homeschooled them until they're twenty… no, forty!”

“Oh, stop it, you.”

The Ruthven Family is slowly taking off the Platform, not caring that the patriarch of the house is making a scene that makes the crowd in the immediate area cringe. They might not hold any significant political position in the Wizengamot, or even in the Ministry of Magic, but they still belong to the high society of the wizards of Britain, which is why it's so weird to see how much Ruthvens _don't_ _care_ about how they look in the society's eyes. Ruthven's family's fortune doesn't depend on their public appearance, neither do their jobs, as Eva is a wards maker, one of the best in the country and frequently working with other known wizards and witches of the entire Magic World, and Sparda sells rare, magical artefacts to collectors, and he doesn't limit himself to Britain as his potential market. 

All of this means that as long as no one is accusing them if breaking the law, they don't have to care about their public appearance. Which is why most of the Magical Britain think the Ruthven family is bizarre, and more than a little eccentric. But that doesn't mean no one wants to ally with them — the magic in their blood is powerful, and Eva's and Sparda's jobs gives them a nice coin in their pockets, so the heirs of Eva and Sparda are a valuable catches for most of the high society's heirs. 

The pair, still in their own little world, leaves the Platform and goes back to their Redgrave manor. 

  


Vergil's hand is nervously playing with Dante's hair. 

He doesn't like this metal cage _ at all. _ Why they couldn't just use the floo, like normal, magical beings? It would be just so much easier, and probably even cheaper too. Why adults like to complicate stuff that shouldn't be complicated to resolve in the first place? 

The elder twin looks with envy on the sleeping boy on his lap. 

Dante has the right idea of sleeping off the whole ride to Hogwarts. At least he doesn't have to deal with the conscious anxiety of being trapped in this steel box that doesn't have any way out, if the need would ever arise. But unfortunately, as much as Vergil wants to go in his twin's footsteps, he can't because someone _ has _ to keep the watch in case… well, Vergil doesn't really know in what case, but father always says it's a good thing to keep guard in an unknown territory, so Vergil is going to do it. He's a good son like that. 

He gets his new book out of his travel bag to keep his mind off the horrid ride. Reading, as well as petting Dante's soft hair will calm his nerves down, as they always do. 

Vergil probably should be worried about Dante's dress shirt getting wrinkled, but his brother has long ago mastered the art of napping without messing up with his clothes and appearance, so he instead lets himself be drawn into the world of poetry. 

At least until a girl with very curly hair knocks into their compartment. 

“Hi, have you seen two boys my height, one with black hair and round glasses and second one with red hair and freckles?”

She speaks so _ loud. _ Ugh. 

“No, I haven't” he answers still, because his mother has raised him as a gentleman, and if you ignore her loud voice, she was perfectly polite. 

She nods, and then asks:

“First time to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you last year.”

Oh, no. She's a _ conversationalist. _

“Yes.”

“Well, I have to go and find my friends, but if you have any questions or need to point a direction, you can ask me.”

And with that she's gone. 

Vergil sighs. Crisis averted. 

“This went pretty good, brother.”

“And you of course didn't think to help me.”

“You got it handled well enough, besides she wouldn't leave us if I didn't pretend I'm sleeping.”

“Whatever. Now move, it's my turn to sleep this ride off.”

  


Some kid has fallen into the lake. Oh, joy. Couldn't he at least wait until tomorrow? Now they're a little late because of him, and if there's something Vergil hates the most, it's being _ late _, when it could've been easily averted. 

At least he could appreciate the view of the enormous castle with Dante a little longer. It was a really beautiful piece of architecture, with its soaring towers and uncountable windows, from which the light is getting out of the castle, making it look as if a million fireflies are covering the building. 

After the boat ride (that fortunately didn't have any new accidents, thank Merlin), the whole group goes inside the castle after the gamekeeper, where they meet a deputy headmistress. 

Professor McGonagall looks like a stern lady that takes no nonsense. She seems professional and to the point, she doesn't seem to waste time on pointless small talks. Mother has also told both of them she teaches Transfiguration, and that she's _ good _ at it, and that she treats all the students fairly, no matter in which House they might be. Vergil can already say he likes her. 

They follow her inside the castle until they are I front of big doors that Vergil assumes leads to the Great Hall. 

She starts talking about different Houses, what Vergil and Dante already knows from mother's stories. 

After the lecture, McGonagall goes inside the Great Hall, probably to ready everything for the Sorting Ceremony. 

“I heard from my elder sister we'll have to fight with a mountain giant…” he hears one boy say. 

Vergil tries to not laugh at this. Hogwarts is a school — they're not going to endanger the students residing there on purpose. 

McGonagall comes back quickly and leads all of them inside the Great Hall, and Vergil has to say he's _ impressed. _

The ceiling looks, well, absolutely _ magical, _ and the professors' table looks simple, but also impressive at the same time. Vergil looks at his future teachers — the one with a hook nose seems to be in need of a _ good _ hair wash, he can see it from there, which means it's _ that dire. _ It doesn't matter Vergil just met this person — there's no excuse to _ not _ take care of one's hair. 

On the stool in front of the professors' table lays an ancient looking hat. 

And apparently, _ the Hat can sing. _

Of all the things Vergil was expecting, it wasn't that. He looks at Dante, and he seems just as dumbfounded as he is. Mother has refused to tell them about that, just as she refused to tell them how the Sorting Ceremony looks like — she said she needs to leave them have _ some _ fun with discovering the school and its secrets. 

After the song, the deputy headmistress started reading their names from the long parchment. Vergil isn't really interested in who goes where, as he doesn't know any of those people, but he's pretty sure he's now half deaf from the applause that roared around the Hall every time someone was sorted. 

“Ruthven, Dante!”

The whispering of students is deafening. Vergil tries to not furrow his brow. Mother and Father has raised him better than that. 

Although he has to wonder about other people's upbringing, if they didn't know it's rude to talk about a person that can _ clearly hear you _ . Really, does no one now values a basic _ savoir vivre_? 

Dante seems not affected by the whispering, the smooth grin doesn't disappear for even a moment from his face. He probably already plans how to abuse the attention of the students and use it to his advantage. 

He would expect nothing less from his darling brother. 

Dante sits on the stool and McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat on his head. It's much too big for his head, Vergil from his place can see how the hat is obscuring Dante's view of the Great Hall. 

After two minutes, the Hat has decided:

“**_Slytherin!”_ **

Vergil can't say he's surprised, really. When you ignore his usual antics and a penchant for drama, Dante has quite a bit of Slytherin's traits in him. He just likes to hide them as his trump card. 

“Ruthven, Vergil!”

Watching as his brother walks to his House table, Vergil makes his own way up to the stool to get himself Sorted. 

McGonagall puts the hat on his head. 

It is much too big for his head. Vergil can't see the Great Hall anymore, which means he can't observe his brother. Pity, that. 

And then, the Sorting Hat comes to life:

_ Where should I put you… _

_ 'Slytherin.' _

Vergil is going where Dante went, just as Dante would go where Vergil goes. It's only fair. 

_ Hm… No, you won't fit in there. Hufflepuff? No, that one won't work either. _

_ 'Why not Slytherin?' _

_ A curious little fella you are. Why not Slytherin? They thrive on social interactions, on small talks and delicate manoeuvres that you hate so. _ Nothing _ with them is straightforward, as you would like. They're the creme de la creme of the high society. You won't feel comfortable in Slytherin, even if your brother is there. Hufflepuff won't suit you either — you don't care for people that you aren't fond of already, besides they're the social butterflies, just (differently) than Slytherins. _

Before he can ask what this difference is, the Sorting Hat continues:

_ Both Ravenclaws and Gryffindors are more individualistic than Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, which already will suit you more. Being one in those Houses won't be seen as a weakness, and that's how Slytherins would view it, nor they will _ make _ you socialise with them, because they think you need a friend, like Hufflepuffs would think. _

Vergil would really like to ask why exactly being alone would be seen as a weakness but the Hat doesn't stop its lecture:

_ However, because you have strong opinions, and you're unwilling to change your mind, you won't fit with Ravenclaws too, as they're more fluid with what they think, and what opinions they have. Your pride, too, doesn't line up with them. You're also very honourable, brave and goal oriented, which are more Gryffindor's traits than Ravenclaws, if we look from the perspective of those two Houses. _

And be in the House that is so openly hostile to anything Slytherin? 

Vergil very much doesn't like it. 

Father and Mother always tell them that together, they're much stronger than separated. He should be at his twin's side, just like Dante should be at his side. 

_ I know you don't like it _ at all _ , but there's no point of putting you in a House that would be like a torture chamber for you for the next seven years. I don't enjoy separating siblings, especially twins, but sometimes it's necessary, if that means both of you can feel that Hogwarts is your home. _

The Hat's voice changes, it's now a more teasing and sly edge to it:

_ Besides, there are no school rules that says you can't be in each other's House dorms, just that you're supposed to be in beds during the night. _

It… makes the situation more bearable, actually, seeing as the Hat is adamant at its choice. He will have to get a look at the school rules, _ all of them _, because last time Vergil was reading them, he didn't even imagine Dante and him are going to end in different Houses. 

_ Very well then, so it makes… _

_ “_ **_Gryffindor!”_ **

Vergil looks at his brother by the Slytherin's table. Dante looks relieved that he was finally sorted. 

_ I tried, _Vergil mouths to Dante. 

_ I know. _

And for now, it's enough. 

They'll discuss it the next time they'll see each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dante was up the whole night to read the rule-book of this school. 

There is _ no way in hell _ that he's gonna leave his twin alone, especially now Vergil's the only family he has in this castle, and if Dante doesn't want to go crazy, he needs his elder brother close to him. All the time would be ideal, just like in their family manor, but Dante knows they're not living in a perfect world, although he's going to do everything is his power to not be separated from Vergil anymore that he already is. 

From what he read from the rule-book and heard from the elder students, Vergil and Dante can eat the meals at one table for the majority of the school year, the only exceptions are the first and last dinner of the school year, as well as first breakfasts of the semester. The breakfast one is purely out of convenience, said the Prefect of his House, so the Heads of Houses can find them easily and hand out their class schedules. 

Dante gets out of the Common Room and blesses his mother for teaching them warming charms. The dungeons are _ cold_, and the proximity to the lake doesn't help the matters. 

He's not very surprised when he sees Vergil by the Gryffindor table, even if it was only seven o'clock. His brother is not a morning person by any means, but he was forced to become one between Dante's and Eva's efforts. Now he sits gloomily over his tea and pancakes with cottage cheese. Vergil's comfort food just the first day in the school? Dante wonders now if someone died during the night, especially seeing that the handful of students that already are by the table are doing their best to sit as far away from the elder twin as possible. 

He circles his arms around Vergil's neck from behind and lowers his head.

“Hello brother. How the night has passed for you?”

“Ugh.”

“I thought so.”

Vergil stabs the pancake. 

“You're lucky Mother's not there, otherwise she would be disappointed that you're playing with food.”

“She's not here though, and besides it's either the pancake or you, and I have some doubts the professors would be happy to see us stabbing each other on the first day.”

“Fair enough.”

The elder boy takes a bite of the pancake and asks:

“Why you don't sit beside me and eat with me?”

“Can't, against the rules.”

And Dante goes in to explain how this whole meal thing works. 

“Also, I checked and the rules never says anything we have to be in our House's Common Room by the police hour, which basically means we can't get caught roaming around the castle in the night.”

“So you say.”

“I do say. And I also heard Gryffindor and Slytherin have all classes together, until the third year at the very least, because that's when elective subjects begin, so on some classes we get to have all the Houses. Oh, and the passwords to our Houses' Common Rooms change every semester, so the first nights we gotta spend in our own dorms before we can think of invading each other's rooms.”

“You overheard plenty of information.”

“I asked plenty of questions too, but you can say that, yes.”

Vergil sips on his tea, not minding that little brother is still hugging him from behind.

“Dante, I tried.”

He immediately knows what Vergil means. 

“Yeah. I did too, but it seems I've stolen one cookie too many and was able to convince Mother it was all Father's fault.”

Vergil looks up at Dante, surprised.

“And the Hat has thought it was pretty manipulative of me that when it sat on my head, I immediately said I wanna be in Gryffindor, and it knew it was for my own gain to be with you there, and not because, I don't know. I help feed kittens or something.”

His face now probably looks as if he just swollen a lemon. Or a kilogram of them. 

“You knew I wouldn't fit in with Slytherins” it isn't a question, it is a statement. 

“Well, yeah. You're too honourable for your own good, brother. No dirty tricks, you barely even lie, and when you do, it's so pathetic that anyone could tell you're lying. Okay, _ I _ can tell you're lying, dunno about Mother and Father.”

At that moment Dante saw the professors walking into the Great Hall, so he gives Vergil one squeeze and goes to the Slytherin's table. 

Now, what he should eat for today's breakfast? He feels like eating a sandwich with strawberry jam. 

He takes a bread and is about to make it delicious when someone sits next to him. 

“Hello, Ruthven.”

Ah, yes. Malfoy. 

It's kinda hard to miss him, in the Common Room or anywhere else, really. He's one of the most perfect pureblood heir, bred and schooled to focus the attention of the audience on them, and make them agree with whatever a Malfoy is saying. Father says that all heirs form this family starts the same way — as overconfident brats, to eventually bloom into the hard diamonds that they are later on. Father knows Lucius since Malfoy was a kid, and he knew his father, Abraxas. Sure, Lucius probably believes that the man he met in his teenage years is not the same man that fathered Dante and Vergil, but Sparda was always fond of '_ I'm Sparda Junior, son of Sparda Senior _' kinda play. He played the role of his own son so many times that by now it's probably boring, but Father doesn't want for the Magical World to know that he's a devil and not a human. Says that it would scare away his potential clients. 

Despite that their parents are acquaintances with each other, neither Dante nor Vergil knows the heir of the family. The twins had a rather isolated upbringing, but that might be because two half devil twins are a handful and would accidentally kill other children before they learnt restraint. 

“Hey Malfoy.”

“Didn't you know that you should eat the meals with your own House and not wherever you want? Maybe I should help you in getting to know all the ins and outs of how the Hogwarts works.”

“Actually, that's not true. I just read the school rules and asked the Prefects, and there's nothing wrong with me wanting to eat meals at different Houses' tables, except for a few dates.”

It's as diplomatic as he can get without being rude, because the last thing Dante wants it's to make an enemy in Malfoy. He's sure he can take him on quite easily, but Dante prefers for his school experience to be as positive as it can get, _ without _ having unnecessary hassle like offended pride of one of the heirs in Slytherin on his head. 

Besides, Mother would make him to at least get along with Malfoy professionally, if she ever heard that not everything is good in her sons lives. 

“You're saying that only because your brother is in Gryffindor.”

Dante takes some herbal tea. He feels like he's gonna need it. 

“Shouldn't it be a disgrace to your family? He went to the worst House possible.”

“My Mother was in Gryffindor too.”

That has stopped Malfoy from making any more comments about that. 

Eva Ruthven and Narcissa Malfoy have a friendly relationship between them, every so often they drink a tea with a side of cakes and exchange the gossips and advises, and what-not. All the lady of the manor stuff. The young heir knows it just as well as the twins — so he knows he is offending his Mother and her friends by offending in what House Vergil ended up in being, and the last thing the heir wants is to embarrass the Malfoy Household by offending his parents friends. 

“I see.”

“Let's make a deal. I won't tell anyone about your slip of tongue, and you won't give a grief about me and Vergil when we clearly don't break any school rules, or offended neither you nor your family.”

Dante knows he has to be specific about that particular one, otherwise the heir would've never agreed on it, or even worse, try to make his own demands. 

“Everyone else is a fair game?”

“Of course.”

“Deal.”

“So we're all good. I'm Dante, by the way.”

“Draco. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

They've fallen into a semi-comfortable silence. Malfoy takes some toasts and scrambled eggs on his plate and pours some pumpkin juice into his glass. 

“How the Hogwarts agree with you so far?”

“Well, nothing has tried to eat or stab me just yet, so it's pretty cool. You're a second year, right?”

“Yes, I am. If you need any advice or have any questions, you can go to me and I'll help you.”

Dante will probably not take this generous offer, if only because Draco is trying to make him in debt to the young heir. 

Dante is far from stupid, after all. 

“Thanks for the offer” it's better to not agree, or disagree, because Dante acknowledges the fact that he might need the young heir's help at some point, but that's a clear signal as well to Draco that he's not going to take it until he absolutely doesn't have a choice in that matter. Malfoy will get it — he's been raised on small language nuisances like that. 

And At that moment his Head of House decided to slip a parchment next to his breakfast. 

“Here are your school schedules, Mr Malfoy, Mr Ruthven.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Snape gives them a curt nod before moving on.

“What do you have first, Dante?”

“Hm” he looks down on the parchment, while chewing on his sandwich. “I have flying.”

An easy conversation falls between them, and when they finished eating, Draco and Dante has parted. The younger boy goes to Vergil, who is reading a book, _ Magical Theory, _ it says on the cover. And he still drinks tea. Did he refill it, or is it the same one as before? 

The younger twin takes a bookmark from the table that Vergil left and gently puts it in the book. It's the easiest and the least violent way to get his twin out of the book. He would love to use his usual way of annoyingly poking Vergil with a wooden sword until he finally breaks, but just like his brother said, the professors' probably won't appreciate the violence in the first day of school. 

“C'mon, we got flying now. We probably don't wanna be late.”

Vergil sighs, and closes the book with some measure of sadness. He probably wants to read it more, this nerd. Dante hopes this thing will never change in Vergil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Dante's and Draco's 'friendship' by accident. They were supposed to be neutral with each other dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, innocent, naive baby Vergil. 
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I retweet stuff and sometimes scream into the void


End file.
